


Ridiculousness

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Jason Todd, Jason Todd is omega, Jason crossed into another world, M/M, PWP, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 在一次法外者任务中，Red Hood意外被敌方一道光束射中昏迷过去。当醒来时，他发现来到一个平行世界——一个人类有着六种性别的世界。





	1. Damijay

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 一部喜剧  
> 他们真的爱着彼此

太阳穴在胀痛，脑子里仿佛有人在敲打钝器，他昏昏沉沉的。Jason呻吟着轻微晃动脑袋，试图令自己好受些，他睁开眼，面前还一片朦胧。

周围的环境感觉熟悉又陌生，恍惚间发觉自己正在承受一股又一股的顶撞，体温高得异常，他呼出的气息沉重又粘稠；他嘟囔着，腹部还有一阵令他燥热的快感，直冲脑门。

嗯？

Jason连忙用力眨眼聚焦视线好令自己清醒过来，却发觉正被抬起双腿有力且快速地顶弄着。酥麻感以脊骨为中心向四周扩散布满全身，于是他意识到——

操！他在被操！

而且这感觉该死的好。

“妈的……”Jason骂着，出口的声音难以想象的沙哑。发觉身体酥软得根本用不了力，只能抗拒着伸手推开伏在自己身上的躯体，然而丝毫没有作用。

到底是哪个婊子养的有胆子操红头罩？？！！

视觉终于在他用力眯眼中慢慢恢复了，他不得不将所有注意力全部堆在身上的人那：一头利落的黑发、杀了他也忘不了的一年四季都紧抿着的唇线……

Jason倒吸一口气，下意识地道出脑中浮现的名字：

“Bruce…?”虚弱的声线根本不能表达他震撼内心的惊悚。

下一秒下唇被咬的生疼。拜此所赐，他的意识清晰些了。

“>TT<”听到标志性的咂嘴，Jason内心的惊悚扩大了四倍，“给我看清楚操你的人是谁，Todd。”

Jason定睛一看，周围的环境当然该死的熟悉，因为这根本就是在韦恩庄园某间房里。面前的人无疑就是那个哪怕是仰视你仍能傲慢得能日天日地的蝙蝠崽。虽然Damian的面部线条与Bruce十分相似，但更多的稚嫩留在Damian脸上，而那碧色深邃的眼睛里蕴藏的情欲直白得跟他的武士刀般锋利，然后狠狠插在Jason的胸膛。

“Da…Damian……”一向喜欢说混账话的Jason Todd AKA Red Hood居然结巴了。

给吓的。

现在Jason宁愿操他的人是Bruce（前提是一定要在这两父子中挑一个的话），床上的Damian神情一改以往的傲慢变得专注且充满侵略性，他觉得自己像被逮捕的猎物，迎面扑来的压迫感让他想要找个角落蜷缩起来。同时Jason又希望就这么被按在床上狠狠蹂躏，内心有把声音尖叫着想被面前的人灌满，甘愿沦陷又因此羞愧得无地自容，名为渴望的感情无限放大。而一切都在以难以置信的方向发展着：

但重点是——如果他没记错的话——Damian才他妈的13岁！

而Damian的Dick看起来还一点都不小！

他妈的在跟罗宾搞！

而且那个罗宾还是蝙蝠侠的亲儿子！

Damian在Todd眼神中看到很多复杂的情绪，他不解，但恼怒逐渐堵上喉头：“你不该在这个时候走神，Todd”他恶狠狠地说着，挺动跨部，准确地碾在Jason的敏感处，后者立刻颤抖着羞愤地瞪他。

得到注意的少年满意地笑了，继而啃咬Jason的锁骨，凑到他耳边说，“你只要像个发情的Omega乖乖被我操就好。”

比起奇怪的称呼，Jason显然对那个动词更加愤怒。但还没等他张嘴反驳就被Damian吻住，一阵刺鼻浓烈的气味扑鼻而来，这种迷乱的感觉令他联想到毒藤女的花粉。感觉自己身体的空虚正被慢慢填满，意识再次模糊起来。

起先Jason还在挣扎——这是犯罪——即使他是被操的那个——可过热的体温以及逐渐远离的意识让他不得不跨过心理负担，想着‘反正都开始了就做全套吧，这波不算亏得厉害。’一咬牙便对Damian的吻作出回应，然而被舔咬的力度强势如Damian他本人，直到他的唇舌被吮得发红Damian才肯放过他。

Jason喘息着任由少年在自己身上冲刺，被动地攀住Damian的后背接受对方的抽插。只是被填满后穴已经不能满足于心底的欲望，Jason说不出来，只是想更深入的，索取更多。他有些不知所措，不禁主动捧起Damian的脸，亲吻少年的眼睛——哪怕他不会承认自己内心深处的深处曾经有那么一刻渴望这么做。

感觉到身上的动作停滞了一会，Jason便闭着眼瑟缩地后退了些——他可以预料到蝙蝠崽的眼神里是如何被嘲讽溢满再溅到他脸上。然而少年以为这只是Jason性爱中不经意的行为，于是Damian开上去十分欣喜地追上他的动作，再次将两人的唇贴在一起，带入一个温柔的吻。用霸道的力度压着他的腰，令那双在空中被撞得摇摆的腿又夹紧了些，Damian甚至伸手抚摸Jason的胸口，揉搓那两团有肉感的肌肉。

不得不说，这死小孩的吻技还不赖。

被操得晕乎乎的红头罩被伺候的挺满意。

一阵急促的喘息后，Jason呻吟着射了出来。他看到自己的黏稠全数射在Damian腹部，再滴落在自己身上。高潮后的空虚感与羞耻感高涨，见Jason释放出来了，Damian闷哼了一声将正胀得通红的阴茎从Jason的后穴退了出来，然后拉起他的手帮自己手淫。

明显察觉到Damian眉头的褶皱深了些，Jason困惑对方的退出，但还是好心地跟着少年的动作撸动着，并爬过去主动地含住那个看上去蓄势待发的器官。

口腔包裹着顶部时，他听到头上传来Damian舒服的呻吟。

“Todd……”男孩正处变声期的粗哑声线此时更加低沉，Jason满意地用舌尖滑过冠状沟，收紧口腔给对方一个深喉。果然Damian受不了这样的挑弄，他发狠地扯着Jason的头发用力挺动几下便射了出来。

猝不及防地被呛了呛，把嘴里的精液全数咳了出来后Jason疲软地倒回床上。感受到对方靠近，以为小子还要做出什么更加出格的举动，却听到一句柔声的抱歉。少年伸手擦掉他脸上污秽，再次贴上了他的嘴唇。

恶魔崽是个亲吻饥渴患者倒是他没意料到的。

性爱后的吻绵长且平淡，黏黏糊糊的，比起在索求倒像在留恋。

这可太怪异了。杰森想。

Damian随意撩拨着Jason的发尾，模样像极了魇足的豹子。末了他又吻了他兄弟的耳朵，说：“你先好好休息，我让Pennyworth给你准备些食物。”

在对方的安抚下快要入睡的Jason顿时弹起来，“等等，你在说什么？Alfred知道？”

  
  



	2. Timjay

Damian不耐烦地拉长了脸，回到Jason记忆中最惹人厌的样子，“不然呢？”少年标志性的“TT”了一声，显然敏锐的罗宾已经察觉到了不对劲，“你怎么了，Todd。”

小孩伸展着坐起的身体引起了Jason的警惕——这个Damian的size跟印象中的不同。

靠，一定是发生了什么时间错乱或者空间跳跃。论什么他都不可能跟恶魔崽子心平气和甚至干柴烈火地操起来，何况对方才13岁！

“你几岁来着？！你爹地怎么允许我爬上你的床？！”他几乎脱口而出，“不对不对、操蛋的不对……一定是哪里搞错了…..”一切超乎预料的‘完成时’令Jason无法再淡定下去，推了把正打算靠过来的Damian，胡乱地捡起一条裤子穿上快步走出房间。

他是红头罩AKA Jason Todd，十二岁被蝙蝠侠收养后受训成为Robin，十五岁死于小丑之手，十九岁被拉撒路池水复活的他受刺客联盟与大种姓的训练后回到哥谭，今年他二十一岁，跟星火与军火库在外空执行任务却被射线……

是了！！被外星射线击中后不知怎的就躺在Damian的床上！

Jason一路沉思着加快步伐，他需要去蝙蝠洞调查，再来一次彻彻底底的身体检查。

然而他风风火火地路过游戏室时，就被叫住了:”Jay ! ”

介于他对目前环境的了解程度，以及刚刚在房间里发生过的（那简直是犯罪而且糟糕透顶），遇上其他家人可不是什么好事。但这声音是属于Jason那聪敏机灵的继任的，他愿意暂且停下来跟他了解一下状况。

Jason顿在门口，然而发现里面还有最后一个未出现的兄弟后，瑟缩着退了两步。

“噢，嗨！小翅膀。”Dick放下了手中的游戏手柄，关切地问：“你不需要好好休息吗？有什么事让Dami代劳就好啦！”

闻言Jason脸色铁青，本来跟Damian上床就已经让他充满负罪感，如今还遇到最爱幼子的那个兄弟，而Dick似乎对这并不为奇。‘什么毛病啊这！’他转身想跑，结果Dick快一步抓住了他，“Jason？”

一股麝香朝他扑来，Jason下意识一个膝顶过去，Dick痛苦地捂住了腹部，然而下一秒就被脚下的绳索套紧重重跌倒在地。Jason用狠戾地眼神瞪着始作俑者，Tim一脸担忧地蹲在他面前，抚上他的后颈（这让Jason微微发痒），“Damian对你做了什么？”随后他转过去埋怨Dick，“我说过他刚分化可以先别参与这个！”

“那是Todd同意的！”Damian跟了出来，顺带扶起他那痛苦的长兄，看来Jason刚才力道十足。“而且我刚刚只是在操他！没有标记也没有射在里头！！”

“操！”Jason顿时被小孩过于理直气壮的坦白气得满脸通红，本来以为跟Damian搞的是地下情，结果居然还能这样公开？！红头罩顶不住了，咆哮着，“你们这些人什么毛病？？”想了想又补充一句一开始就很糟心的事，“离我远点，你们臭死了。”

罗宾们陷入静默，是个人都知道其中出现了问题。然而在Jason挣扎着快要解开脚踝的绳索时，身体发生的变故迫使他摊在地上——

方才情绪激烈地起伏带起他的心跳，Jason不明所以，胸腔内的震动好像过了头，腹部痉挛使他不得不蜷缩起来，Jason就在他的兄弟面前痛苦地呻吟着，令人羞愧的是，没错，他再次勃起了，当着兄弟们的面。甚至能清楚地感觉到后穴不断涌出暖液，Jason以为失禁而惊慌失措地红了脸。

Tim是罗宾们中从这一系列状况中最快反应过来的。他扶起Jason，环住对方已经在颤抖的躯体，“我来。”

Jason无法挣扎也说不出话，他只觉得全身热得发滚，下身硬得甚至发痛，欲望的洪水已经急不可耐地想要冲出水坝释放出来。恍惚间空气中最像咖啡牛奶的味道笼罩着他，而这令他稍微平静下来。

“显然在你身上发生了什么，但相信我，目前你最需要这个……”Jason被放回床上，Tim开始宽衣解带，这让空气中的咖啡味更重了。Jason感到更多的液体流了出来，便痛苦地咽呜出声，“嘘……”Tim赤裸地压在他上面，亲吻他的头顶，“有我们在，你会好起来的。”

分身被用力抚上，Jason喘了出来。

“可以吗？”红罗宾的声音宛如恶魔的低语。

而他妥协了。

在性爱的时候偷偷拿以往的床伴作比较的行为其实不大厚道。但这也由不得Jason，毕竟约莫一小时前他才刚刚跟Damian翻云覆雨，而此刻他另一个弟弟的伙计正直直捅进他的屁股，Jason舒畅地呻吟出来，他在情欲与罪恶里挣扎，而内心深处不禁沉思着Damian是否也是如此直中命门的。

显然Tim看起来更加驾轻就熟。那双热爱电脑的修长手指掐住他的腰窝，脑袋埋在Jason  
的脖子前，用力吮吸侧颈稍稍往上的位置。Tim一面摆着充满力量的腰进入他，一面揉弄他的乳晕、亲吻耳垂……每一次触碰与挑拨都能将找准Jason的敏感处，甚至连手腕被力度适当地咬一口都能让Jason倒吸口气。Tim的身形虽然比Jason小一圈，但不知为何，有一股无形的压力压迫他臣服，但那又像是子宫里的羊水，Jason能确切地感受到被包围着保护着。

跟横冲直撞的Damian不同，Tim很清楚他的目标并为其猛而攻之。而Jason只能默默承受，咽呜着流出生理盐水。而上面那位似乎对此很得意，Tim一边抹掉眼泪继而不停动作，活像一部马力十足的永动机。

Tim在Jason高潮的时候吻了他，霸道地吞掉他的呻吟，接着也释放在避孕套里。Jason喘息间低头看着趴在自己身上的人，抬手揉了揉那黑漆漆的脑袋，空气中的苦涩味道依旧，这让Jason觉得自己被浸泡在咖啡里，青年在他怀里抬起头露出那双被熬夜折磨的眼袋，然后乖巧地将额头凑过去向他讨一个吻。Jason好心地满足他了。

这一定是疯了。在这个明显出了什么岔子的世界里，Jason依然愿意将他的信任投注在Tim身上，而若干年前他还不止一次想要将他的继任杀死。

Jason将身上的人甩到身旁。沉浸在性爱余韵时的Tim很好看，面部线条柔和了不少，让他看上去像个普通的刚刚成年的毛头小子。而那蓝眼睛周围都已经爬上几条血丝，Jason忍不住问他：“你要不要睡一觉？” 

“在你的问题解决之前我是不会睡的。”Tim已经伸手环住他的脖子，埋在他的锁骨前用力嗅着他，像一只树懒，“就…先好好享受吧，这已经是既定发生的事实并且不可逆转了，等完了我们再好好聊聊好吗？”小红鸟的声音听起来疲倦又小心翼翼，他知道Jason不会拒绝他。于是他搂紧了些，抬起头朝他狡黠一笑：“以及…如果你想体贴一点，你可以试试看骑我。”

这个树懒好没羞没躁。

在腹部又一次痉挛时，Tim乐于将主动权交给Jason，而他们确实体验了一把无与伦比的乘骑。Jason承认，他的继任长得十分英俊，毕竟从Alfred为数不多地朝他抱怨过Drake少爷处理感情的能力远不如他打理韦恩集团的，笨拙地很。但偏偏他的出身与长相决定了Tim在学校绝对是个人气王，而这个呆子不知伤了多少女孩儿的心。

“你辣透了。”Tim那苍白的脸上染满红晕，这令Jason很有满足感，此时他的理智大于身体的渴望，已经能够清醒地面对这次性爱了。

要欺骗自己与自己的兄弟做爱实属难事，何况还是这个姿势。

“就…给我闭嘴，你个欠操的混蛋。”Jason用力收紧往前碾了一下，两人都发出一声低喘。

Tim跟着Jason的节奏挤压他的臀部，调笑着：“噢，是的大红，用力点用我操自己。”

不是说这个人不会调情，是个处理情感的白痴吗？！！Jason愤懑地想着，噢，他当然不是了，毕竟Tim可是跟着Bruce出席最多宴会的那个。

而Tim仿佛要验证他所想似的，继续进行言语攻击，“我还不清楚你是失忆还是怎的，但我想提醒你一下，你以前喜欢在床上叫我CEO。”

Jason觉得脸上充血都快要爆炸了。

“闭嘴，你个烦人的鸡仔。”Jason拽着Tim的头发拉起来，咬住那个已经被吻得红肿的嘴巴。

这次性爱结束后，这副欲求不满的身体终于给了他休息的时间。

“睡吧，大红。醒来后我们就谈谈。”密集的亲吻落在Jason的后颈上，他哼哼地回应，最后抵挡不住睡意，伴随浓郁的咖啡味进入梦乡。

  
  



	3. 过渡章

‘所以这真的发生了。’Jason睁开眼。

脑袋有点晕，全身的骨头仿佛已经融成一滩水。他摸索着翻身，肌肉传来强烈的酸痛令他不得不微动关节好恢复肢体运作。同时发现已经自己被换上干净舒适的衣服，甚至已经不在同一间房里头了。考虑到这似乎还不是他第一次经历这种类似情况，不禁让他汗毛直竖。

那个催情花粉的效果未免也太过强劲了。

回想起睡前Tim向他保证的话，以及性爱期间那些关于‘以前’的只言片语，Jason还是决定爬起来找人。

几次淋漓的性爱后体力已经被榨干了，但心底却告诉他依然欲求不满。尤其对于独自醒来这一情况感到不安，这让Jason想起还混迹街头的那些日子，彷徨、焦虑…..他的心理状态脆弱得非比寻常，但还是用最为自豪的自尊心压下那些破碎的情绪，顶着身下的不适，挪出房间。

庄园内很静，一直都如此。Jason说不好他的兄弟们还在不在这儿，还有那个现在Jason最不想见到的人——神出鬼没的大蝙蝠。在跟Tim还有Dami乱成一团的时候他已经懒得计较时间，而此时窗外天色暗沉，袭来的饥饿感告诉他错过饭点好一阵了。

希望Alfred有留一些吃的，华夫饼也好。

一个人影如愿飘到他面前——“你醒啦？睡美人。”——恶，偏偏是那个黄金男孩，Jason疲倦地推开凑到面前的脸，“省省吧，让我拿点吃的。”

“这可太伤人了。”Dick瘪嘴，“我都帮你热好浓汤了。”拉住Jason的手臂，直接搂过对方的腰牵引去餐厅，一气呵成，无比自然。

“真是谢谢。”Jason尽力让自己看起来对此不甚在意，事实上他以为已经习惯了与兄弟们亲密过头的身体接触，但被Dick的臂膀圈住的时候还是瑟缩了下。

夜翼当然察觉得到，好在他没在意。

“我们在你休息的时候给你用仪器扫描检查过了，你一切正常。”Dick正色，板着公事公办的脸，“脑电波正常，身体机能正常，信息素超标——当然，因为你现在正渡过发情期……”

“你说到了点上、”Jason从食物中抬起头，顶着绝对会被Alfred指责的食相，“信息素他妈的是什么？”

蝙蝠家遇到的怪事足够多了，经过一次又一次的教训，他们已经懂得淡定面对才能真正解决问题。Tim的猜测是对的，Dick沉思，顺便给Jason递了张纸巾好擦掉嘴角的渣，“你能跟我讲讲你还记得什么吗？”

Jason将法外遇险的事情如实交代。

“那你的意思是一醒来就发现躺在Damian的床上？”Dick瞪大他那水灵的蓝眼睛。

可不是。Jason翻了个白眼，“我知道这听着很疯狂，但不管你信不信……”

“我信。”

“真的？”Jason难以置信地挑起眉，经过以前发生过的种种破事，他已经不期望能得到夜翼的信任了。毕竟他不是Tim，Jason跟Dick之间要‘复杂’得多。

“你的身体报告中残留一部分外星辐射，但我们解释不通，因为在你出现状况的一个星期前都跟我们待在庄园里。”

“所以你刚才明明可以直接跟我说明，但你没有。”Jason能感到他的血压飙升，被保留猜测的感觉真的很坏，夜翼总是能够轻而易举地激怒红头罩不是吗，“真有你的，夜翼。你蝙蝠爸爸会为你感到骄傲的。”

“你之于Bruce同样重要，你知道的。”Dick握紧拳头又泄气般松开，放软语气，“我很抱歉，小翅膀。我没法对目前发生的做出准确判断……而且我们只能找Clark处理这个问题，而他们忙着处理联盟的事情了。”

“算了。”Jason按揉着眉心，他还是不大舒服，也懒得将事情越弄越复杂。Dick小心翼翼地握住他的手，“再一次，对不起。”

“打住。“Jason抽出手，他最不需要肉麻的家庭爱的告白也不需要同情，被拒绝的Dick看起来很受伤，但这不是Jason需要费心的问题，“如果宇宙穿越的假设成立，你们这边到底是怎么回事。”

“什么怎么回事·？”Dick很疑惑，好像这里发生的一切都理所当然。

“味道….？还有…以及那些….”在对方过于正直的注释下支支吾吾地，Jason索性恼羞成怒地拍起了桌子，“以及这该死奇葩的家庭关系！!”

“噢…”Dick惊讶地眨眼，“你的发情期到了小翅膀，我们是在帮助你。”Jason看上去依然是难以置信的模样，Dick感觉内心某处被戳到了——距离看到不知所措的小翅膀已经好久好久了，“而且我们也得到过你的同意……”

Dick不清楚Jason认知程度到底有多少，斟酌着索性将最基本的生理健康知识给他科普个遍。愣愣地听完Dick说明这荒唐的ABO性别，Jason觉得他有点信息过载。“以及，我们有专门研发应对Omega发情期的抑制剂。可能是你浸泡过拉撒路池的原因，你对各种抑制都免疫。”

抑制剂，他听Tim说过。

“你曾经也尝试过自己躲在安全屋里一个人解决，后来被B发现你在放满冰水的浴缸里昏过去了。”信息量之大Jason已经懒得追究他们怎么会知道他的安全屋这严重冒犯隐私的事情了。“后来我们一致认为最安全而且对你最好的方法就是一起帮你度过安全期。”

将一个失去意识任人处置的红头罩交给陌生人确实很冒险。Jason斟酌着开口，“所以我每到特定期间都要跟你们搞在一起。”

“额…这么说也没错。”

Jason宁愿他中了一个难以启齿的花粉，而不是天生体质如此。

“你还好吗？”Dick看上去真的很担心，因为Jason脸色也太差了。

“你说呢？我从中射线后醒过来到现在已经跟两个兄弟上过床，其中一个还是未成年。然后就在刚刚我还发现自己还是个会发情的婊子。”

“嘿！你不能这么说Jason……虽然你就是，但在我们绝对不允许存在歧视。”Dick拧紧眉，看上去这个世界的Jason真的对他有那么回事似的，“即使你分化成一个Omega，你依然是B最好的Robin。跟性别跟发情期无关，Alpha也很容易受信息素影响，所以这是很公平的。”

Dick的直球让Jason无语凝噎，听起来他已经自我怀疑过很多次，而他的兄弟们已经掌握了最有效的方法。

“况且对于我们而言，分化即代表成年，Damian已经成年了——如果你担心这个。”

好吧，这真的减少了他部分心理负担。

不过他的脑袋仍然乱成麻，他说不好穿越到一个蝙蝠侠为他杀了小丑的宇宙跟这个相比哪个更让人糟心，“那我的发情期算是结束了吗？”Jason觉得这才是目前最需要解决的问题。

“Tim离开前说过你的情况稳定了很多。”Dick打量Jason，翻翻掌上电脑里的检查报告，“应该结束了。”

  
  


* * *

‘我吃了屎才会信操他妈的Dick Grayson。’Jason独自一人蜷缩在书房的角落里恼怒地想。

不像前两次都能及时得到Alpha安抚，忽然袭来的情热令Jason不知所措。他根本就是第一次独自面对这个——Omega的情热是这么得凶猛，仿佛有一卷龙卷风在他的腹部里翻搅。额头冒出的冷汗不断打湿枕头的布料，他像一只懦弱的草食动物呻吟着，勃发的阴茎被束缚在内裤下激烈抗议。

他所能做的只有不断撸动自己的阴茎，抱着渺茫的希望渴望着他的兄弟们像上几次那样，用力操弄他的屁股，直到把他们的精液全数吞进去为止。后穴不断涌出肠液，自尊心促使这副身体的主人绞紧他的肛口，却又因隐忍不住而臊红了脸。敏感的阴茎很快就发泄了一次，短暂的不应期后，又再一次站了起来，羞耻与情欲逼湿Jason的双眼。他想坐在Tim的跨上扭动，想要红罗宾禁不住挑逗而将他按在床上狠狠进出；他想亲吻罗宾的嘴唇，感受那个小子直来直去的冲劲，或许他会因此享受地再给Damian一个口活…….

可怜兮兮的Omega只能靠着那丁点幻想，用手指满足自己的后穴。

他还想……他想起夜翼那双幽蓝的大眼睛，还有前不久握住他的那双厚实有力的手，他希望那双手能用力掐住自己的腰跟腿，希望那双蓝眼睛能注视他告诉他到底是谁的所有物……

“Dick……”Jason带着哭腔呻吟，他的双手早已湿得一塌糊涂。

“如果有什么突发状况就按房间的紧急按钮，我会在的。”Jason想起两人分开前Dick留下的诺言，他踌躇，一咬牙，按下了床头暗格的按钮。

Jason短暂地松了口气，但随之袭来的，是更多的羞耻感以及对未知的不安。

  
  



	4. Dickjay

“小翅膀?”门被撞开的瞬间，Jason狠狠瑟缩了下。

空气中不知何时填满了令人迷乱的气味，Jason一下子没辨认出来，但这不重要，因为他因此阴茎狠狠跳动了下。Jason想拉被子将自己盖起来，即使明知徒劳，Dick没让他这么做：“嘘，我在这我在这……”Dick将他捞起来调整了个没那么难受的姿势，一边温柔地拍着Jason的后背。

来自夜翼的触碰让Jason下意识地感到抗拒，而前者总是很有耐心。“集中注意听我说，”Dick的手指插在Jason的头发上，一下一下地梳理着，他压低声音，伏在Jason的耳边：“集中注意在我的信息素上，Jay,你会喜欢的。”Jason懒得分辨Dick语气中到底是不是混杂调戏意味，努力跟着Dick的节奏放缓呼吸，空气中那股浓厚的木质清香幽幽飘进肺里，他满足地哼出声，犹如沉入温床的婴儿。他确实喜欢这个。

Dick在上方凝视他，轻柔地，宁静地，Jason弯曲膝盖抵上Dick的小腹，伸手抚上那双蓝眼睛，自然而然，他就是这么做了。

“帮我。”Jason拉下那个脑袋撞上那片嘴唇。

比起安抚，Dick身上的木质清香更具催情意味。Jason沉浸在对方温和的信息素里，享受来自另一具躯体的触碰。“发情时的身体都会特别敏感，情绪亦然，”Dick将Jason的嘴唇吮吸得通红，分开前还留下一些难以启齿的水声，“这就是为什么Omega需要Alpha，不用在我们面前掩饰你的脆弱，小翅膀。“他们脱光了彼此的衣物，气息急促。

“Omega会被Alpha吸引，但Alpha同样会被Omega带入发情，”Dick拉着Jason的手按在他已经直直挺立的阴茎上，“正如你渴望被进入，我也迫切地想要拥抱你。”

“你在床上总是这么多话的吗？” Jason恼怒地说，顺势握住Dick的Dick，（噢，这个词终于用对地方了），尺寸可观。

“只是免得你还不懂得身体的妙处。”Dick倒是享受自己的命根子被掌握着，一边将食指探入Jason的后穴。

Jason呼吸猛地乱了一拍。

“瞧，你已经为我准备好了。”

Omega的后穴早就被吐出的肠液弄得粘滑，小孔一张一合期许着更加粗大的东西进入。Dick在Jason的手里挺动，继而加入更多的手指扩张，前戏马虎地很，却已经足够折磨人了。

“冷静点，小子。”Dick进入前埋在Jason颈窝处，低声笑着。

那个瞬间更多的东西进入他的身体里了，平行宇宙归根到底就是不同选择产生的分支，本质还是Dick Grayson，本质还是Jason Todd，Jason觉得他回到了13岁的那个夜晚，初次见到夜翼，Robin迫不及待地想要跟上任证明自己而发动攻击，而一次次被压制后，年长者打趣着告诉他，

Easy，kid.

被填满的感觉让他尖叫出声，肿胀不堪的阴茎在肠道被狠狠碾过的时候就已经吐出精液。脑海深处中的那抹黄绿色身影与眼前的人重合，老天，这个人是罗宾，是黄金男孩。Dick卖力地挺动着，在Jason饱满的胸肌上画着圈，继续絮絮叨叨：“受精成功的Omega会怀孕，而那时候你的肌肉将会退化，被奶水填满……”Dick揉弄Jason的胸肉，吮吸那两粒殷红的果实，仿佛真的会有奶水分泌出来，“也许你的兄弟们很乐意分享你的乳汁。”

这太过了。

Jason被逗弄得满脸泪水，他想起Damian，想起Tim，遐想两个英俊的黑色脑袋伏在他的胸口上浊饮他的乳汁，念他的名字。一人眼睛里的翠绿欲望似火，一人眼睛里的幽蓝温柔入睡，光是想象他已经咽呜着哭了出来。

这真的太过了。

Dick似乎对他的反应很满意，于是将Jason反了过来，从后面再次进入。被达到了更深的地方Jason感到一丝疼痛，他能感觉到一个更软弱的地方被慢慢凿开：“那是你的子宫口。”Dick在贴着他的后颈说，生怕他不知道似的，再用力顶撞几下。

Jason吃痛地缩起肩膀，所有的软肋被Dick把持着，他感到不安。“嘘，”Dick舔咬他的腺体，不久之前Jason已经知道了这个特殊的部位，“这是结束发情期最有效的方法。会好起来的。”

“信我。”Dick撸动Jason的分身，那可怜的东西已经筋疲力尽了，却仍被迫着吐出前列腺液。Jason费解Dick到底是怎么做到游刃有余还特别多话的，明明都已经硬得不行，‘怪不得这么受女孩儿们欢迎。’他埋在枕头里默默地想。

子宫口被凿开的时候Jason侧身拽住了Dick的头发，鼻子贴着对方的颈侧，用力呼吸，用最原始的方式去铭记这个味道。Jason感觉到体内的另一个洞口张开时流出更多的液体，它们让Dick吐出了绵长又柔软的呻吟。“噢，小翅膀。”Dick显然被这个举动取悦了，他亲吻他的脸颊，用臂膀尽力拥抱他，“如果我用精液灌满你，你会怀上我的宝宝吗？”

Jason想挣扎着说些什么，但他没有力气了。嗓子早就喊得沙哑，哭肿的眼睛也只能看清面前的人的面庞。

他会怀孕吗？

他会怀上兄弟们的孩子，像女性一样用乳汁哺乳他的小孩吗？

Jason因为腺体被刺穿而失控地哭出来，Alpha的结卡在他的子宫里，“乖，我们的小翅膀，我们的Jay…”身后的人嘟囔着安抚他。空气中的气味似乎成为实体，与自己的完全融合在一起了，Jason感到前所未有的满足。

“那个世界的我也会这么对你吗？”Dick一遍又一遍地在Jason的小腹上打圈。Jason没有回答，只是疲倦地吐息。

Dick会吗？

Tim还有Damian？

无论他在期盼什么，都是荒唐至极。

不如说这已经足够荒唐了。

  
  


**END**


End file.
